harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider
Spiders are eight-legged and eight-eyed arachnids. Description They are very common and come in many species, varying from region to region; all are carnivorous and some are venomous, but for the most part they are relatively harmless and can sometimes be used as a potion ingredient. The largest species of spider is the Acromantula, a wizard bred-species which also has the ability to speak, along with being extremely dangerous carnivores with a taste for human flesh. Spiders are known for spinning webs. The webs of the Acromantula are large and dome-shaped. Spiders of all sizes fear the Basilisk above all other things, which caused those at Hogwarts to flee into the Forbidden Forest in the 1992–1993 school year. The Spider repelling spell can be used to repel and blast spiders away from an individual; indeed, this spell is particularly useful when repelling Acromantulas. Spiders often inhabit dark environments, like the cupboard under the stairs, Broomsheds, and even the Forbidden Forest. History taking the form of a giant spider, to represent Ronald Weasley's greatest fear.]] Ronald Weasley was well-known for his , the irrational fear of spiders and arachnids. However, he was fine if they were dead and he simply had to cut them up during potions. During the 1993-1994 school year, Ron's boggart manifested in the form of a giant spider during Defence Against the Dark Arts. The Cupboard under the stairs was said to have a large amount of spiders living in it alongside Harry Potter, who did not mind them in the least. When Vernon Dursley bellowed "Silence!" at Harry when the boy interrupted him, a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling in response, likely startled by the noise. In 1992, spiders fled Hogwarts when a Basilisk was unleashed. Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione Granger notched their strange behaviour and Hermione used it to piece together what was petrifying people in the school. The Tarantula is a family of spiders, examples of which can be found for sale in Knockturn Alley. In Borgin and Burkes, there was a cage that had living, huge black spiders in it. 's fear of spiders]] Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Alastor Moody, taught his fourth year Defence Against the Dark Arts class the use of the Unforgivable Curses, performing one of each of the three curses on one of each of three spiders. In 1995, the trio found spiders as big as saucers in a dresser in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place, with Ron leaving the room to make a cup of tea and did not return until they were gone, due to his aforementioned Arachnophobia. Types of Spiders * Acromantula * Black widow * Brown recluse * Cocoon Spider * Funnelweb spider * Large spider * Redback spider * Tarantula * Whitetail Spider Behind the scenes * In , the three Unforgivable Curses are demonstrated in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class on an Amblypygid (tailless whip scorpion), which is in fact not a true spider but is a member of the same class. * Alastair was a spider found the first draft of the film of . He lived in the Cupboard under the stairs and Harry had befriended him, not having any other friends.[http://io9.com/5820032/ The Lost Harry Potter Character You Never Got to Meet], io9 *Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders are a wizarding confection shaped like spiders. *The spider that Ron faced off in resembles closely to a Black widow, with the exception of its size. *At one point of the film adaptation, Ron wakes up from a nightmare in which spiders presumably tried to make him tap dance. Harry, who was pouring over the Marauders Map at the time, told Ron to, "tell those spiders," that he didn't want to dance, and he promptly fell back asleep. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Araña fr:Araignée Category:Potion ingredients Category:Spiders